


tried absolution

by freedomatsea



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fingerfucking, First Time, Love/Hate, Pirate!Killian, Princess!Emma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-02-05 20:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1830697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freedomatsea/pseuds/freedomatsea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the feared pirate Captain Hook absconds with the princess of the Enchanted Forest near to her wedding to the son of his sworn enemy he is met with more than he planned for. As his plans start to unravel, he discovers that there is more to life than loneliness and vengeance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

There had to be something wrong with her. No sane woman in her situation would being feeling what she did. Who in their right mind finds herself lusting after the pirate that had nearly sunk her royal vessel and stolen her aboard his ship? She should have been terrified of the man instead of wishing to know more about him. Her crew had nearly been slaughtered by the pirate crew and yet she hadn’t seen a single drop of blood spilled among them. He’d left them stranded in a useless ship, but he hadn’t set it ablaze or sunk into the depths of the sea.

He wasn’t like the pirates of lore and _that_ was what drew her in.

“Cap’n wishes to see ya in his cabin.”

The other pirate nudged the first in the ribs. “Ya mean in his bunk!”

Emma’s brows furrowed together as the one pirate jerked at the rope that bound her wrists. Her eyes flared as she looked between the two men, fully aware of their lecherous gazes. “If he _does_ desire me in his bunk, perhaps the two of you should control where your eyes go.” She said firmly.

She wasn’t one to go easy and she sure as hell wasn’t about to put up with a sex-depraved crew ogling at her. Her parents had always said it was a miracle she hadn’t found herself in more trouble than she had, with a mouth like hers. Both of them had been stubborn in their youth and it had been multiplied tenfold with their daughter.

“This one’s feisty.” One commented, jerking harder at the rope as if to punctuate his irritation with her.

They led her up a flight of stairs, only to lead her down a second set that brought her into the Captain’s quarters.

“Smaller than I expected.” Emma said crisply, as her eyes flickered around the room, spotting the shadowy figure of the Captain seated behind his desk. He certainly knew how to look menacing, having sat himself directly out of the warm glow of the lantern on his desk.

“You’re dismissed.” She hadn’t heard him speak since they’d boarded the ship, he’d muttered orders to a rather daft looking man in a red cap, before he’d vanished down into his quarters, presumably.

As soon as the hatch above clicked closed, he rose from his seated position, stepping into the light. _Gods above he was handsome_.

“Hello, Captain.” Emma said as evenly as she could. Her heart was pounding in her chest, so hard that she could hear the blood pumping in her ears. His presence reinforced her comment about how small his quarters were. He seemed to fill every nook and cranny in the small room, making it feel even tinier.

“Hello, _princess_.” He drawled out, his voice rich and heavily accented. No one ever warned her about incredibly handsome, lust inducing pirates.  They were always hideous, lecherous men – like the ones that had come to collect her.

“Did my men behave?” He questioned, stepping even further into the light and nearer to her. The pirate captain reached out to take the rope the men had led her by, using the point of his hook to tear the material from her wrists.

“They could use manners.” Emma bit out, grimacing as she rubbed at her wrists.

“Let me see.”

“It’s fine-” She started to say, fully intending to down play the reddened rope burns, but he took her wrists into his one hand and examined them carefully. That was something else no one had told her to expect – concerned pirates.

“These should be treated. We wouldn’t want you to get an infection.” He released her hands and moved back across the space, searching around on his desk for something.

Emma stood there, her mouth slightly agape as she took in the pirate that was there before her. In his company it was hard to remember that she’d been aboard her ship, destined for a marriage bed. She’d only met her intended husband once before, when they were children and the Dark One had come to visit her parent’s kingdom, after that she knew that a promise had been made to marry her to the young boy when she turned twenty-one.

Because that young man would never be the pirate stood there before her.

“Rum.” He informed her a half-second before he was pouring the golden liquid over her wrists.

“ _Fuck_.” She swore, well aware that it was a rather crass thing coming from a princess. But she was aboard a pirate ship, who would care what she said or… _did_.

The pirate chuckled, his thumb gently brushing over her skin as he turned her arm over to inspect her wrist once more. “Perhaps that could be arranged.”

“What?” Emma blinked, before realizing what he meant. “ _Oh_. No, no… that’s fine.” She stuttered out, feeling flustered and _incredibly_ hot. “Those men said that you wished to see me?” Her voice wavered as she spoke, trying to muster up her usual sure-of-herself tone, “Is this where you unveil your dastardly plan to rape me and turn me over to Regina or something?”

He chuckled again and it wasn’t the least bit malicious, “There’s nothing pleasurable about taking a woman who doesn’t want you.” He informed her, and despite stories that begged to differ, Emma believed his words. “But, if you do decide you desire to _fuck_ me, _princess_ , don’t stand on ceremony.”

Emma swallowed thickly, thankful for the dim lighting in his cabin, because her face had gone crimson. Not to mention the fact that his words had sent desire lancing through her, right to the core. She was honestly considering that offer and she should have been mortified. But her gaze dropped to his lips and she couldn’t help but notice how incredibly kissable his lips were.

“Perhaps later _pirate_.” Emma retorted. By the look in his eyes, she had a feeling that he saw right through her bluff of confidence. Did she reek of being an inexperienced virginal princess? She tilted her chin, meeting his gaze. “Are you working for Regina?”

He scoffed, rolling his eyes. “Once upon a time I worked for that damned witch and her mother too.” His tongue swept over his lips, catching her attention again. “But that was twenty-one years ago when her curse failed miserably.”

Her eyes widened, “Weren’t you _ten_ then?” Even in the dim light he didn’t look a day over thirty.

The pirate smirked at her, using his hook to toy with a strand of her flax-golden hair that had fallen loose from her braid. “ _Neverland_ , darling.”

“Oh.” So that was real. Emma faltered, her gaze dropping to the floor between them, chewing nervously on her bottom lip. Perhaps she shouldn’t have dropped her gaze, because on the decent downwards, she noted the rather… _prominent_ bulge in his leather trousers. She knew enough about sex, to know that _that_ was no different of a response than the wet heat she felt between her thighs.

“Then who do you work for?” She couldn’t summon words above a whisper as she looked up at him from beneath her lashes. Emma was acutely aware that he was closer to her now, she could smell his rum-soaked breath as it mingled with hers.

“I work for myself now.” He drawled out, tilting his head just right so that his lips were _almost_ brushing against hers.

His offer was looking incredibly appealing right now. She didn’t even care if it hurt like her handmaidens had told her it would. Propriety aside, Emma found the idea of having this pirate be her first, more arousing than it should have been.

“What’s your name?” Emma breathed out, her heart rate spiking as her lips brushed his as she spoke.

“Killian Jones, though to my crew I’m Captain Hook.”

Emma reached up and curled her fingers around the material of his shirt at the point of the deep V-neck of his shirt. “ _Killian_ , is a very nice name.” She told him, rising up on her toes to bridge the distance between them finally.

Her mother would kill her and her father would have this pirate’s other hand for this.

Killian’s arm wrapped around her, pulling her flush against him. She no longer had to imagine what the bulge felt like, acutely aware of the hardness pressing against her hip. Emma’s hands slid over his shoulders, clinging to him to stay upright, as she met his desire and intensity with her own.

Her lips parted and she moaned as his tongue slipped past her teeth to explore her mouth. He tasted like rum and sea salt, two things she never imagined craving more of. Her teeth crazed his bottom lip as their tongues tangled together. _Pillage and plunder_ had a whole new meaning now.

Emma had _never_ heard her handmaidens talking about anything like this. They never told her about the hot pool of desire that settled in her lower belly or the way every nerve in her body seemed to be firing off one signal – _need_.

 _A pirate_. She was giving herself to a pirate. She should have been horrified and disgusted and yet her fingers fumbled with his as they worked at the laces of her bodice. The thing was terribly uncomfortable as it was and she’d wanted to get it off since her own ship had set sail, but this seemed wholly more preferable. Because the moment it slid from around her chest and she was left in only a filmy blouse, Killian’s mouth descended down her throat and along her collarbone, to latch onto her breast.

Emma inhaled sharply, gripping his shoulder even tighter as he worked her taut flesh through the thin material. It was an exquisite feeling – one she’d only learned about from the pages of some novel she’d found in the library, that would have been banded if her parents had known about it.

Her skin felt too hot and too tight as his mouth found her other nipple, paying it the same torturous treatment that made her moan and practically whimper for a release from something she knew so little about. Her center ached to be _filled_ , a sensation she had never felt before, and no amount of pressing her thighs together eased the need.

“ _Killian_.” She breathed out, feeling his shoulders tense beneath her hold. Was that not the name he wanted her to call him?

Emma tilted her head, meeting his too-blue eyes. “Say it _again_.”

Her breath caught in the back of her throat, her legs feeling even wobblier now. “ _Killian_.”

The pirate’s mouth claimed hers again. The kiss was hard and desperate and she was certain her lips would show the tale-tell signs of the kiss tomorrow. Red marks from the bristles of his beard raking over her pale skin.

“What do you want _princess_?” Killian growled out as he pulled back from the kiss, his fingers seeking purchase at her hip. “Tell me, love.”

Emma’s eyes widened innocently, “I don’t know.” She admitted, catching her bottom lip between her teeth.

He surprised her when his hand loosened at her hip and he brought it up to her cheek as he tilted her head and kissed her with a tenderness that their other kisses hadn’t had. The pirate steered her backwards, until she felt the edge of his bed hit the backs of her legs.

“I won’t hurt you, love.” He murmured, brushing his lips over hers gently.

Emma’s lashes fluttered as she looked up at him. This pirate was not like anything she’d ever expected. He had manners that she hadn’t been anticipating, given the behavior of his crew. His heart wasn’t in the piracy, she could see that much from the tender look in his eyes.

Was he asking her for permission to take this further? He hadn’t moved since he’d brought her to the edge of his bed, hadn’t acted upon his rather apparent need that was pressed against her thigh.

She took a deep fortifying breath as she reached down to take his hand in hers. Emma had always been bold when it came to everything, but she was certain her next move was the boldest action she’d ever taken in her life. The princess curled her fingers around his hand as she drew her skirts upwards, placing his hand between her thighs.

The both inhaled sharply at the contact.

“Well then, little princess.” Killian whispered, his voice thick with what she could only assume was desire. His fingers danced feather-light over her aching flesh through the thin material of her cotton bloomers. Royal life demanded so many layers to be worn and this was one that she wished she’d forgone this morning.

Emma felt emboldened by his actions, spurred on by the desire that was coursing through her veins. “Aren’t these getting _tight_?” She questioned lowly, her fingers lightly playing over the laces of his trousers, feeling him there beneath her fingertips.

“Easy, love.” He gritted out, brushing her hand away with his hook. “This is about _you_.”

He didn’t give her a chance to protest that fact as he hauled her up with little ceremony and deposited her on the bed. Emma’s heart raced as his weight pressed her back against the thin mattress of his cot.

A princess, set to be married to the Dark One’s son, showed no fear at the fact that a pirate was very likely going to take what would have been her intended husband’s honor. And she didn’t give a damn.

Killian’s lips returned to their previous position at her collarbone, taking his sweet time as he journeyed downward, his tongue darting out to soothe every inch of skin that his teeth scraped over. Emma slid her hands between them, working her shirt upwards over her abdomen, finally tugging the material up over her breasts, before she tossed it off the bed. It took her a full moment to realize that she’d bared herself, from the waist up, to the pirate, and even then any form of horror at the action was lost in the incredible sensation of his lips against her breasts.

No one had ever told her to expect anything like this. It had always been so _simple_ , like a duty that had to be performed to bare heirs to a kingdom. She’d been dreading her marriage and what came after, fearing that it would hurt and be awful, like she knew very well that it could be.

Emma’s back bowed up off the bed, her hips rocking upwards wanting to feel his hand between them again, to soothe the fire that was burning there for him. She wanted him, even though the want was so foreign to her.

“ _Please_.” She moaned out as his fingers twisted her neglected nipple, working it in tandem with what his lips and his tongue were doing to the other.  Emma’s lips parted with a cry like sound as her stomach clenched, her muscles trembling with a release that only partially soothed the ache she felt for him.

Killian pulled back from her breasts with a positively sinful grin plastered to his face. His eyes raked over her face, as he leaned up to kiss her, his tongue invading her mouth, before he abandoned her, leaving her breathless.

“That, my darling, was only the beginning of what you’re going to feel tonight.” He assured her, his knuckles brushing over cheek gently. “I’m impressed, you look like you don’t even know what that was.”

Emma’s eyes widened and she licked her lips, “Sheltered princess.” She gestured to herself, “Care to enlighten?”

Killian smirked, “I enlighten by example.” He informed her, tugging at the drawstring of her skirt that had somehow turned nearly completely around her in the heat of things. He dipped down and kissed her stomach, just below her navel. “Tell me princess, have your hands never _wandered_?”

Emma shook her head, going red – despite everything else he’d done thus far.

“I should have known.”

She rolled her eyes. “No need to be smug, _Captain_.”

“Your kiss _screamed_ sexual frustration.” He nipped at the flesh he had just kissed.

“You kissed just the same.” She snapped back, with no small amount of sass. “Are you sexually frustrated too, _Captain_?”

“Aye, I am.” Killian kissed lower, his tongue flicking out to taste her skin. “It’s been a _very_ long time since I’ve had someone.” And she believed him. She’d always been good at reading people, it had been her ‘special skill’ since she was a toddler and his eyes held nothing but the utmost sincerity.

Her lashes fluttered, “We can’t have that, now can we?” Her voice was a little huskier then as he slid her bloomers down her thighs, exposing her to him completely.

“Ah, love,” He tsked, “I have already said that this is about _you_. I have one hand, I’ll tend to myself later. This is about you.”

Emma’s lips parted and the first sounds of her question started to come from her mouth, questioning him on _how_ he could satisfy her, without satisfying himself, when the answer came in the form of his mouth pressing against her slick flesh.

He kissed her there like he’d kissed her lips. His tongue swirling against her center, teasing her and tasting her. Her fingers found their way into his thick dark hair, tugging as he worked mercilessly against her overly sensitive folds.

Killian pulled back, licking his lips, his eyes dark with desire as he looked up at her. “How do you feel, lass?” He questioned, dipping down to press a kiss to her inner thigh.

Emma inhaled sharply, “Like I want you to make me… whatever that was, again.”

“You want me to make you _come_.” Killian drawled out, his voice low and rough, his accent that much thicker sounding. If she wasn’t already slick and achey, that tone alone could make her. “Say it _princess_.”

Emma tugged at his hair, a smirk playing over her lips. “I want to _come_.” She told him, not a plea but a command.

Killian chuckled, his lips brushing along her inner thigh again, his smirk pressed against her skin. “You’re quite the woman, lass.” He growled out.

Emma rocked her hips upwards, proving that she could be bold even in her inexperience. “I said, I want to _come_.”

The look on his face would have been dangerous were he in any other position. If his only weapon weren’t his fingers and his mouth. He growled again, a sound that rumbled low in the back of his throat, as he used his hook to press her hips down, his fingers sweeping between her thighs.

“You want to come, do you lass?” He taunted, pressing the very tip of his finger into her, making her shudder in anticipation. She should have been afraid of the dark look in his eye and he way his lips curled upwards, but it only made her _lust_ for him more.

“Yes.” Emma panted out, as he slid a single digit into her. The sensation was short lived as he pulled his finger from her, leaving her aching for him again. He hesitated, fully on purpose, chuckling at the way her hips rocked upwards, the way she spread her thighs wider. “ _Killian_.”

She cried out, not from pain but from pressure as he pressed his finger into her again, joined by a second as his mouth found some little bundle of nerves that had her writhing beneath his touch. She gripped the bed sheets and his hair all the same, tugging and pulling and seeking purchase as he thrust his fingers in and out of her.

Her back bowed off the bed to an almost painful point as she ground herself against his fingers. She came again with a shout of his name, which should have brought her shame knowing that his crew would be all too aware of what had happened between them. He thrust his fingers in and out of her, until he’d coaxed the last of her release from her, leaving her limp there on his bed.

“I’ve left you intact.”

Emma’s lashes fluttered as she tilted her head to look down at him, noting the way that the muscle in his jaw ticked as he pulled away from her. His lips were pressed thin, his brows creased together.

“What?”

Killian looked away, “For your future _husband_. I’ve left you intact, he’ll know no difference.” He moved to get off the bed and she scrambled from her prone position to grab his arm.

“How do you _know_ that?” She felt a whirl of emotion then. He knew about her betrothal. She felt as though she’d been struck across the face, but what surprised her more was the fact that he wore an expression that matched how she felt.

Though his lips pressed thin, his eyes seemed wounded. “Your _dear_ Baelfire is my enemy’s son.”

Her heart all but stopped, her fingers digging into his arm. “Is that why you took me? Am I the ransom for some act of vengeance?” Anger flared within her. She felt betrayed. She’d bared herself to this pirate, this stranger, and in return the truth was an ugly one.

“Perhaps.” He said simply, jerking from her hold as he gathered her clothes from the floor, tossing them onto the bed beside her. “Dress yourself, lass.” Killian ordered, though his words were far gentler than she’d expected.

“I will do so in my own time.” Emma snapped back. “Am I to go back to the hold? You might as well grab the rope too.” She gritted out, her eyes narrowing as the pirate eyed her.

“You’re not a prisoner, you’re my guest.” He told her simply. “You’ll dine with me each evening and be free to do as you please during the day.”

She searched his face, trying to read him, but for once he seemed completely unreadable, his expression more stoic than before. “And where am I to sleep? Your bed? The floor?”

“You’ll be put up in one of the rooms below deck, away from the rest of the crew. I’ll ensure that they won’t lay a hand on you.”

“Will you now?” She jerked her blouse on, her actions clearly indicating her frustration. She felt betrayed, which was foolish and she knew it was immature of her to have _assumed_ that a pirate could be a good man, despite what every lore and legend said. He had played her and for what gain she didn’t want to know. She could only be thankful that the pirate hadn’t completely ruined her, as he had told her, and even that confused her.

She forced herself to get out of the bed, sliding her bloomers back on and tugging her skirt on over them. She wanted to get dressed and get out of there as soon as possible. She didn’t care what his crew might say or think, she didn’t care if they called the Captain’s whore or any other variety of degrading names.

“ _Emma_.”

She stopped dead in her tracks, looking back over her shoulder at the pirate. “It’s _Your Highness_.” She corrected crisply, her fingers bunching her skirts in her fists. “You don’t know me.”

He stiffened. “Then it’s _Captain_ , lass. If you dislike familiarity between us so much, then formality it shall be.”

Emma swallowed thickly as she watched him turn away from her. She didn’t understand what is angle was with this. Had this even been part of his plan? Something about his demeanor and the way that he’d looked at her, told her that his intention had never been to bed her. He’d said it himself, he hadn’t another woman in a very long time, and if he’d been to Neverland – it might have been a _very_ long time. He should have been perfectly capable of resisting whatever this _pull_ had been between them, and yet…

She tore her eyes from the back of his head, taking another step forward and then another, until she was ascending the ladder to escape the tiny space that was filled with his presence. But his scent clung to her clothes and to her skin, she could smell him on her, feel his touch and his weight.

While he might have considered her his guest, she felt like a prisoner aboard his ship. Not even his prisoner, but a prisoner to whatever this situation had just become. She should have known from the moment she first met him, that there as something more laying beneath the surface.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 of this thing. I don't even know man. There's only mild sexual content in this, there's a bit more emotion to this one and learning to understand one another.

Even though she was gone from his room, he could still feel her. He could still taste her lips, the sweet combination of honey and flowers. She’d tasted like spring to him, the embodiment of hope after the long winter months. _He’d gone soft._ It wasn’t at all unlike him to revel in the pleasure he could give to a woman in his bed, but this wasn’t toeing a line into something wholly unfamiliar to him. Uncharted territory.

Killian jerked the laces of his trousers loose, relieving his cock from the confines of the tight leather. His jaw set hard as he knocked a stack of books off his desk, frustrated and angry at himself. He had wanted her, with an ache and a need that took him by surprise. From the moment the blond haired princess had been brought aboard his ship, he had wanted her.

He hadn’t accounted for any of this in his initial plan. The plan had been to hold the betrothed princess hostage, to barter her life for the dagger. He knew that the crocodile was always one to keep his deals and this arranged marriage was one of them. It was a flimsy plan at best, but he was beginning to grow impatient with waiting to kill the bastard.

There had been other women in his bed since Milah’s death. For a short period of time he’d attempted to be celibate to her memory, but he’d given that up to releasing tension from time to time and enjoy the pleasures of having a woman writhing in his bed. It had always been about sex, that moment of release where you feel like nothing else exists except mind numbing pleasure.

The princess had made him feel that without shedding a single layer of clothing. Until he’d remembered his plan and his purpose. No part of his plan had said that he’d bed the woman. While sex had never interfered with his plans before, he had a distinct feeling that this woman wasn’t like any other he’d encountered. He didn’t understand. One word from her and he felt as though he’d give it all up.

He had come too far to let some wide-eyed princess ruin everything.

A knock on his cabin’s hatch broke him from his internal dilemma and he tugged his laces back together, finishing off the knot before he rose to his feet. “Who is it?” He growled out, placing his books back on his desk.

“It’s me Cap’n.”

“ _Smee_.” The short little man had always been a verbal punching bag for the Captain. He blamed him in part for what happened to Milah and yet he’d let the idiot live. He was too stupid to be much of a threat or even flinch when he grew short with him.

“Aye, Cap’n. You might wish to come up on deck.”

Killian let out a heavy sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose, “And _why_ might I wish to come up on deck, Smee?”

“Your guest of honor is causing quite a scene.”

“I swear to the gods above, the woman is a menace.” He gritted out as he climbed up the ladder, emerging up above. “What the bloody hell has she done?”

“See for yourself.” Smee gestured towards the helm, where the princess was holding a blade to one of the men’s throats.

This woman was unlike any other woman he’d ever encountered. She was full of more piss and vinegar that should have been allowed in one person. A true match with him.

Killian looked almost bored as he climbed the stairs towards the upper level where the helm was, “It’s not nice to hold a blade to someone’s neck, lass.” He said, attempting to go the calm route with her.

She snorted, narrowing her eyes at him. Such a stark contrast to how she’d been looking at him just a mere hour ago. “And it’s not nice to _kidnap_ people either, but filthy men like you do.” She ground out, her knuckles turning white as she gripped the blade tighter.

His anger flared, “Release my crewman, _now_.”

The princess scoffed, pressing the blade against the man’s neck so hard that Killian fully expected to see blood at any moment. “Release _me_.”

The captain hesitated. This was far too public for his liking. His entire crew was silent as they watched the scene unfold. While he wanted nothing more than to console the princess and assure her that she wouldn’t be harmed, but delivered safely to the Dark One’s castle, even if he didn’t cooperate, he couldn’t appear so kind hearted in front of his crew.

“Apologies, _princess_ , but that’s not part of my plan.” He retorted cockily, holding her gaze. Could she see those unspoken words there in his eyes? She must have, because her expression softened and she dropped the blade away from the man’s throat.

He moved quickly away from her, rubbing at his neck, “I guess ya were too much for ‘er Cap’n.” The crewman sneered, “Made a crazy whore out of ‘er.”

Killian narrowed his eyes at his words. Feeling no remorse as he slugged the crewman. “Watch your mouth Elion, if you value having teeth to talk with.” He gripped the pirate’s jaw tightly, glaring into his fearful eyes.

“Aye Captain.” He said weakly, stumbling backwards as Killian release his hold on him. “My apologies, Princess.”

She crossed her arms across her chest, rolling her eyes. “I don’t want your apologies.” She snapped, her eyes flickering up to meet Killian’s briefly before she looked out to towards the sea.

“ _Your Highness_ ,” Killian started, keeping his voice low as he approached her, “While neither of us wish to be in the other’s presence, I think it best if you come back below deck with me.” He knew that he was asking for trouble with that offer, but he was fairly certain trouble was going to follow him wherever she was.

Her shoulders sagged, “I thought I wasn’t a prisoner.”

“You’re not.” He assured her, wetting his lips. Killian turned away from her to address the crew, “Did I order the lot of you to dilly-dally or did I order you to run this damned ship?” His voice brimmed with anger and frustration that was solely her fault and he used the crew to vent his anger. “Get work you sorry pathetic lot, before I string you all up by your toes.”

He heard the princess laugh and he looked back over his shoulder at her, “You’re _terrifying_ Captain.”

Gods above she was something else.

Killian turned to face her, “Get below deck.”

“Don’t order me _Captain_. I’m certain you’re capable of manners.”

She was mocking him. He could see it in her eyes and the way her lips curled up at the corners. If she were any other woman he wouldn’t have been so quick to cave to her request.

“ _Please_.”

The princess smiled at him then. A smile that made his heart flutter and his pants grow tighter. He needed to find more ways to make her smile, he noted – even though he knew it was a foolhardy desire. But her smile lit up every feature of her face and she was even more breath stealing than before.

She brushed past him a little too closely, leaving him dumbstruck as she left the upper deck to go below to his cabin. He hadn’t accounted for a woman like this. He had expected some demure, frail princess, who wore long flowing dresses and tripped over her words. Instead he found a woman that seemed like his match. She was bold and she spoke her mind, two qualities he admired in a woman. The way she carried herself made him question who was truly in charge here.

He followed after her down the hatch, skipping the last two rungs of the ladder as he jumped down with a loud thump that echoed in the small space. “So, _love_ ,” He drawled out, trying to regain composure and control. “What was that little display up above?”

Emma met his eyes, holding his gaze as she spoke, “Which display?” She asked with false innocence, “The one where I had your sorry crewman’s neck pressed to my blade or the one where you looked like a whipped dog?”

Killian balked, “Watch your mouth lass.” He threatened, his fist clenching at his side.

She laughed, but there was no humor in her green eyes. “You wouldn’t touch a hair on my head. I wouldn’t be of much use to you if you did.”

“Oh but I have _touched_ you.” Killian smirked, using his sexual appeal to his advantage as he stepped towards her, looking down into her eyes. “And you did seem to enjoy it.”

Her lips pressed together, the action catching his attention. “Drop the act _Captain_.” She said crisply, reaching up to curl her fingers around the lapels of his leather coat. Everything she did took him by surprise. “You don’t scare me.”

Killian inhaled raggedly, his muscles in his jaw going taut with the effort it took to stay composed. “ _Good_. You’re not my crew, there’s no need to frighten you.” She was using his own tactics against him. The way she fluttered her lashes and licked her lips – using sexual appeal to her advantage.

He couldn’t intimidate her.

Emma canted her head to the side, leaning in closer to him, dropping her voice. “Aren’t you afraid I might spread stories about how kindhearted and merciful _Captain Hook_ is?” Her fingers danced over the deep V-neck of his shirt, playing with the hairs her fingertips found there. He wanted to swat her hands away, but at the same time he wasn’t about to let her see how her game affected him, even though it was quite apparent by the bulge in his pants.

“Oh, I’m sure you’ll forget how kindhearted I am when you’re with the Dark One’s son.” Killian all but spat out.

The princess’s eyes widened at his words, her lips parting as if she intended to speak, but instead she jerked his lapels and crashed her lips against his. The kiss took him by surprise. He hadn’t intended that her little show of dominance would lead to this. Once again he felt lost in the taste of her as his tongue explored every curve of her mouth. If her intention had been to leave him confused, she’d succeeded.

Killian pulled back from the kiss first. His fingers clutched her waist tightly, his hook resting at the small of her back. “Bloody hell woman.” He muttered as he tried to catch his breath, his forehead pressed to hers.

“You keep talking like I _want_ to marry him.” She whispered, her words wavering and he couldn’t discern whether it was from emotion or lack of oxygen.

His brows furrowed, “Who wouldn’t want to marry _his_ son? You’d be protected and feared.”

She scoffed, “ _Feared_. Is that all you care about _Killian_?” Her fingers toyed with his lapels, her tongue sweeping over her tongue, catching his attention once more. “I had no say in this marriage, it was arranged when I was a child.”

Killian’s lips parted to speak, but she silenced him with a shake of her head.

“If you know who I’m intended to marry, then I’m certain you know _who_ I am. What my purpose is.” He could feel her tremble beneath his fingers.

“You’re the Savior.” He answered, canting his head to the side as he searched her face. He had heard about her a very long time ago, when he’d worked with Cora – she was meant to be the one to save the realm from Regina’s curse, but the curse had fallen through and her plan had failed.

“Of course you know. Everyone knows.” Her gaze dropped and his hearted ached for her. He had never felt anything like this before. It was as though his very soul wanted to reach out and console hers. “I’m revered and I’m treated like I’m breakable. That’s almost as bad as being feared.”

Killian brought his hand up to her cheek, brushing his thumb over the rise of her cheek. “Is this the first time you’ve been away from your family?” He questioned, wanting to know more about her, even though he knew he should have kept a distance between them. That was going to be impossible.

She nodded her head. “I’ve been at sea before, but never without one of my parents. I was dreading it.” Her eyes flickered up to meet his, “And not because I was to be away from them. I was dreading being married to _him_. I’m sure he’s sweet, he was as a child, but… I don’t _know_ him.”

His brow arched upwards, “I knew him as a child as well.”

The princess pulled back from him, her hands going to her hips, “Do you know _everyone_ in my life?” She gritted out, standing her ground.

Killian shrugged, “Is it surprising that I knew him? Have you missed the part where I said that his father is my sworn enemy and I desire to kill him?”

Emma’s lips pressed into a thin line, her eyes narrowing at him. “Are you always so surly?”

“Generally, _yes_ , but I assure you love this isn’t surly.” Truth be told, he couldn’t muster much anger towards her. He didn’t understand why, but with Emma he just wanted to be himself, the man he’d been a _very_ long time ago.

She laughed harshly, “Right, of course. Surly is what you are to your crew. I’m certain they’d do as you said if you treated them with a little respect.”

He rolled his eyes, “I’d like to see you captaining a ship with polite requests and manners, lass.” The pirate retorted.

“I never said you had to be all _please and thank you_ with the crew, but you could do with a hell of a lot less cussing and peacocking.”

He scoffed, stepping past her. “You’ve been here all of a day, you know nothing _princess_.” What worried him most was the fact that her words had settled into his thoughts, replaying the past days’ events and how he’d ordered his crew. “Would you have rather allowed Elion to continue talking about you like you weren’t stood right there? Like you were some common whore?”

Killian glanced back over his shoulder at the princess, surprised to see her facing him, her brows knit together. She was very beautiful, in the distracting sort of way. Her hair was still mussed from before, her blond waves hanging loosely around her cheeks, flowing over her shoulders. She fit his mental personification of spring, breathing breath into his life.

“Isn’t that what I am _Captain_? Giving myself over so willingly to you? The makings of a whore, am I wrong?”

He sighed heavily, “It’s not like that, _Emma_.”

“It’s not?”

Killian turned around to face her then, his head tilting to one side as his eyes raked over her. “No, it’s not, love. I don’t have an explanation for _why_ it’s not like that, but it’s not. You have to trust me on this one.” He took a slow step forward. “What happened earlier was not some power play, hell it wasn’t even part of my plan.”

“And what _is_ your plan?”

The pirate’s shoulders sagged under the weight of her words, “Kill the Dark One.”

Her eyes widened, “You know that to kill the Dark One you must become the next Dark One.”

“I’ll find a way around that.” Killian retorted quickly. He knew that, but he’d tried to ignore that part of his plan.

Emma arched a brow at him, taking her own step towards him. “There’s not really an out clause in that little deal. If there were, I’m certain that imp would have long since been killed.”

“By me.”

She laughed, “Easy there Captain.” Her hands were on his chest again, her fingers tracing over his skin. “He’s _hundreds_ of years old, I think the list of would-be murderers is rather long. What makes you so certain you’d be the one to have that satisfaction?”

Killian set his jaw hard, “I’m the most motivated.”

“Really now?” He could never tell if she was mocking him or genuinely interested. Her eyes would widen and her lips would curl upwards and she would sound like she was about to laugh. “And what is your reason for vengeance?”

“He killed someone I cared about.” He refused to meet her eyes. He didn’t _want_ sympathy or understanding, he just wanted the crocodile dead and this woman, as remarkable as she was, brought him one step closer to his end goal.

“Who was she?” Emma’s voice broke through his self-employed defenses, sincerity lacing her words. He forced himself to look at her, even if it were only for a brief second. “Did you love her?”

“That’s rather bold of you.”

She smiled, “I think you’ve noticed I _am_ bold.” And he found that quality more endearing than it should have been.

“I have.” Killian let out a shaky breath. “Her name was Milah. And yes, I did love her.” Despite what he had once believed he and Milah were, he was starting to believe he’d been entirely wrong in that assumption. He loved her, yes, but that love never bettered him, never made him want to be better. She gave the same amount of attention to everyone else and he noticed, even though he never let her know that he _knew_. He made exception after exception with her and in the end, she’d damned him with her dying words.

Her memory made him realization that there was a line between love and hate.

“He killed her.”

“I…” Emma hesitated, her arms going around him “I’m so sorry Killian.”

He was stiff in her arms for a long moment, before he sank into her embrace, pressing his nose into her wavy hair. He inhaled deeply, breathing in her scent.

“Are you smelling me?”

Killian chuckled. “Perhaps.”

“Don’t laugh too loud _Captain_ , you don’t want your crew to know you have a sense of humor.” She kissed his cheek as she pulled back, her arms looped over his shoulders. He had to hand it to her, she was incredibly affectionate in all her inexperience.

“I smile too.” He told her, trying to dispel the weight of his past that her questioning had stirred up.

“I’ll have to see that to believe it.” Emma told him, her eyes widening for emphasis as her fingers toyed with the hair at the nape of his neck. He had forgotten how it felt to be touched like this, how to feel _cared_ about. In just a few hours he felt more connected to this woman than he had to… perhaps he wasn’t ready to face that realization fully, not yet.

Killian’s lips curved upwards, a faint smile there for her to see. “Give it time.” He promised her, his hand stroking her side. “Can I get you anything _princess_?”

Emma stuck up her chin defiantly. “You can get me out of this marriage arrangement.”

He looked down again, avoiding her gaze. “I have to give this one last chance.” Killian said quietly, his thumb stroking over the curve of her rib through the thin material of her blouse. “His dagger for his son’s bride.”

She glared up at him with horror. “His _dagger_ for me? I’m sure he wants me for his son so he can claim his heirs are the product of the Savior, but… He’s not going to trade his life for his boy’s future wife. If he killed this woman you loved, what makes you think he wouldn’t kill _me_?”

Killian tensed, “Why would he kill you?”

“Because you’re using me as a bargaining chip for something he’ll never sacrifice _Killian_. With your luck he’ll send a decoy dagger protruding from my limp, lifeless body as a _message_.” She held to him tighter as she spoke. “Is that what you want? Do you want me dead?”

Killian didn’t hesitate to answer, the word burned the tip of his tongue as it fell from his lips. “ _No_.” If he’d wanted her dead he’d have already thrown her overboard for her bad behavior. He wanted her alive and real and _warm_ in his arms. “I want you like this.”

Her brows shot upwards, her lips parting with another little laugh, a sound that warmed his heart and made it flutter. “You don’t want me like you had me earlier? Screaming your name, naked on your bed?”

Killian smiled then. A real smile, one that lit up his entire face. “While that was a very enjoyable sight… I enjoy _this_.” He meant it. He enjoyed this easy flow of conversation and the way she didn’t beat around the bush. There were a lot of things he liked about her, some were purely aesthetic, while others lay deeper within her.

“Did you take care of yourself?”

Her question threw him off guard, his head tilting to the side quizzically.

“My handmaidens always told me that men are more worried about their own pleasure than his lady’s. You left earlier before you’d even removed your clothing.” Emma trailed her fingers from his neck down to the V-neck of his shirt, tugging playfully at the point.

Killian tried to ignore the way his blood rushed down to his growing erection. He’d been half-hard through their entire exchange, but that sultry look she was using right now, made trying to control himself rather futile.

“Behave princess.” Killian whispered, his eyes half hooded as he leaned closer to her, despite his words. “I’ll deal with myself in my own time.”

He had a distinct feeling she was trying to push him, wanting him to go back on his earlier words about leaving her intact. She had already expressed her disinterest in her impending nuptials. Were he a woman, he would have been up to the same game.

One hand curled around the back of his neck, twisting her fingers through his dark hair. Her other hand trailed down his chest, down his abdomen. Killian inhaled sharply as her hand cupped him through his trousers.

“ _Captain_!”

They jerked apart at the sound of the hatch opening to his cabin.

“What is it Smee?” Killian snarled out, forgoing the niceties Emma had wished of him.

“The sky’s getting quite dark up here. We seem to be fast approaching a rather vicious storm.”

“I’ll be up in a moment.” He turned towards Emma, his eyes softening as he met those mossy-green eyes of hers. “Stay down here where it’s safe.” He brushed a curl behind her ear. “No matter what you hear up there, stay here.”

“Aye aye _Captain_.” Emma retorted with no small amount of sass. He smiled again at her, in awe of this woman in front of him. She was so far from what he’d expected when he began this plan, a plan that he had a feeling would never see completion.

“Help yourself to the rations on my desk and the rum in that keg over there.” Killian told her, lingering still with her, despite the impending storm. “I will return as soon as I can.”

“You better or I’ll be forced to take charge of this ship.” She teased. Emma leaned up and kissed his lips, fingers brushing over his cheek. “Be careful.”

Killian nodded his head. He tore himself away from her, forcing himself up the ladder into the impending storm. Smee hadn’t been kidding when he’d claimed the storm ahead of them was a vicious one. The skies above were pitch black and the clouds were thick and angry, hanging low over the ocean.

“Loosen the sails, give them leeway for the winds.” Killian commanded as he climbed the stairs to take the helm. All nonessential crewmen get to your bunks and ready yourselves if this storm batters us worse than we can take. I don’t intend to lose any of my men to this beast.” He gritted out, his fingers curling around the wrung of the helm, his hook, curved around another.

They’d weathered many storms in Neverland, ones that had cost him some of his crew. Those storms seemed frail in comparison to the one he saw brewing before them. He feared this storm and the damage it could wield.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a month hiatus on this little diddy, I've finally updated it. I don't even know. This sat partially written for the past month and I struggled with it so much... Enjoy?

There were a number of things Emma _despised_ and at the top of that list was being told what to do. Perhaps his crew jumped when he said jump, but she had no interest in obeying the _good_ Captain. The only reason she chose to linger in his cabin so long was because she was alone.

For such a small place he had a lot of stuff. The walls were lined with shelves that held books and unusual objects, which she assumed were treasures he’d stolen during his journeys. He was a _pirate_ after all. His books surprised her most of all, they weren’t what she’d expected to find on a pirate ship. The vast majority of the books were marked with the insignia of a naval academy. She scoured the front pages of all of the books, intrigued by the fact that some of the books bore his initials while others were marked with _L. Jones_.

“Curious.” Emma said to herself as she tucked the books back into their appropriate places, before she moved across the cabin to peak into the chests at the foot of the cot, disappointed when she found nothing but old rolled up maps and his other clothes. There was a lot of nothing in his cabin. Odds and ends and trinkets from the lands he’d traveled to, but nothing else seemed to be part of his past, aside from the books.

Once the storm had passed she fully intended to question the Captain about who L. Jones was and why there were so many books from the naval academy on his shelf if he was a pirate and a very old one at that. Had he began his life at sea as a sailor for the Navy? Better yet, the small flower that was part of the insignia was eerily familiar to the one from her father’s kingdom.

The ship lurched suddenly, sending the princess stumbling towards the bed, which wasn’t exactly the most comfortable of a place to fall. There were few comforts aboard this ship, like the ones she’d known back at her castle.

A boom of thunder clapped outside and she could only imagine the lightening that followed the sound. She wished she were up on deck so she could _see_ the lightning and count how much time passed between thunder and lightning. Given what Smee had said, she could only imagine what the storm was like. Living in a castle by the sea she’d seen many storms in her life, some had left the castle needing repair, while others had barely done any damage other than flooding in the villages nearby.

Emma pursed her lips as she looked towards the ladder. She itched to go up top and see what they were about to face. She knew it was foolish and dangerous, but that unlucky stubborn streak of hers made her want nothing more than to defy Killian’s orders and see for herself.

She pushed herself up off the bed, moving around to crouch at the foot of the bed where the chest was with his clothing. Her skirt would do her no good in a storm and while Killian was significantly taller than her, she assumed his leather trousers would fit her fine enough. She shed her clothes, just in time for another clap of thunder to sound, making the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end.

The princess laced up the trousers, impressed that a one handed man was able to do them himself. She tucked her blouse into the pants, tugging at the laces of her bodice to secure it in place. Emma tied her hair up in a knot at the back of her head, keeping it off her neck and out of her face.

He was going to be furious with her. She’d seen enough of him to know that he didn’t like defiance, except _perhaps_ when it came to her. His eyes had been so soft with a hint of amusement when she’d taken his crewman from his post and pressed a blade to his throat. She had fully expected that the pirate Captain would have been angry with her, but… _below_ deck he’d been so tender with her.

She couldn’t resist the way she felt when she was with him. Even though she should have been irate that he was using her for his revenge, she found that she just simply wanted to be near him. As close as possible, preferably. Emma had expected to regret what had happened earlier, to be utterly disappointed in herself for giving in to whatever this was, but regret had yet to set in. Maybe it _never_ would. She had never been one to follow orders or fit into what was expected of her and this was really no different.

Just another form of rebellion against who she was.

Emma couldn’t blame her parents, not completely. Even though the marriage had been arranged when she was young, they had questioned her daily before she embarked on this journey – wanting to make certain she was comfortable with this. Of _course_ she was. At least that was what she kept assuring them, because she knew it was her duty as the heir to the Enchanted Forest as well as her calling as the Savior. She’d spent her entire life being told what was expected from her and while she resisted all the way, there were some parts that she just couldn’t escape from.

Until now.

If she could just convince the Captain not to go through with his plan, perhaps she could buy herself more time and find a way to escape from it all. Though, she wasn’t naïve enough to believe that Regina wouldn’t find her somewhere and use it to her advantage. After all, the Captain had informed her that he’d once worked for the Evil Queen, which didn’t bode well to her future aboard this ship.

If his plan didn’t work out to kill the Dark One, would he sell her out to Regina? He seemed to have quite the image to uphold with his crew and something like that would do well at perpetuating the fearsome pirate Captain persona he put on.

That thought alone made Emma uneasy. She could only pray to the gods that the fondness she saw in his eyes, was the genuine side of him.

Another clap of thunder sounded and with it, this time, the ship rocked violently as the waves tossed it forward. Emma gripped the rungs of the ladder for support, before she climbed upwards onto the deck above. Right into the line of Mother Nature’s ire.

The ship was cast in an ominous blue with each streak of lightning in the sky, the claps of thunder were more deafening than any canon she’d ever encountered in her life. The harsh wind swept over the deck, causing the ship to sway to and fro.

Emma gripped the edge of the nearest crate to keep her footing. She searched the deck, seeking out where Killian was, spotting him at the helm, trying in earnest to navigate through the storm. He was a noble sight as he stood there, lighting flashing through the sky as a backdrop to his leather clad form. She noted that there were few crewmen up on deck, as though he’d sent them all away for safety.

Perhaps he _did_ care for them, despite his constant shouting at them.

“ _Emma_!”

She lifted her gaze to the helm once more, locking eyes with the pirate just in time for the heavens to release. The rain was blinding. Emma stumbled as she moved towards the helm, retracing the steps she’d taken before, moving across the deck until her feet found the stairs.

He was going to be furious.

“What the hell are you doing out here?” He yelled over the roaring rain as she gripped the helm for support. The ship was rocking violently now and it was a true miracle that she was still standing on her feet.

“I couldn’t just stay below.” Emma protested, the rain making her loose strands of hair stick to her cheeks. It was growing more and more difficult to see through the heavy rainfall, she could barely see the pirate standing directly beside her.

“You’d rather drown then?” She could hear the anger brimming in his words. “Come here.” He gritted out, grabbing her by the arm and pulling her close. He had her pressed between the helm and himself.

He was _protecting_ her.

“Hold the helm and don’t let go.” He ordered, his voice coming out close to her ear. Emma didn’t know whether the shiver that went down her spine was from being drenched to the bone or if it came from the commanding tone of his words.

Her fingers curled around the helm, gripping the rain slicked wood with all the strength that she had in her. The ship was swaying violently, waves crashing into the sides, spewing forth its salty sea onto the deck.

“Get below deck men!” Killian roared out over the deafening boom of thunder. Emma could barely see the men in the darkness of the storm, seeing the faint shadows of movement on the deck as lightening filled the sky.

He really was a good man. Despite what he wanted the world to believe of him. No vicious, vile, _pirate_ would care so much about his crew. They were expendable, weren’t they? Except not, apparently, to Captain Hook.

“You should be below deck.” He rasped out close to her ear, his hookhanded arm curling around her middle, pressing her back against him to keep her firmly in place. Trapped between the helm and him. There was something acutely possessive about the way he was holding her, despite the fact that she _knew_ that he was gripping her so tightly, so not to lose her in the constant attack of waves that left her feet waterlogged.

“I _should_ be back home in the Enchanted Forest, but beggars can’t be choosers.” She snapped back, with no small amount of sass. She glanced back over her shoulder to look at the pirate, unsurprised to find his steely gazed focused ahead.

There was another loud clap of thunder, followed by a blinding flash of lightening that she swore had to have struck the ship. Something snapped somewhere above them, she lifted her gaze in a vain attempt to see through the blinding rain.

“What was that?” Emma questioned as she turned her head to look at Killian, her eyes widening as she saw crimson blood running down his scruffy cheek. “ _Killian_!”

“Em…” His eyes looked impossibly heavy and she could feel his grip on her loosening. “Hold on.” He managed to get out before he completely lost his balance and collapsed onto the deck.

She released the helm, deciding that _he_ was more important than the ship in that moment. Emma dropped to her knees beside him, fumbling for his wrist to find his pulse.

He wasn’t dead, only unconscious.

The storm was calming around them, the winds were lessening and the waves were not quite as violent. She wasn’t about to leave him laying out on the deck to go below to get the crew and she wasn’t quite strong enough to drag him across the ship.

“You’re going to be alright.” Emma whispered to the pirate, her fingers gently brushing over his scruffy cheek, using the sleeve of her shirt to wipe away the blood that was running down his temple. “You _have_ to live Killian.”

It wasn’t the fear of being left alone with his crew that left her relieved that he was only injured, not killed, it was something genuine that she felt fluttering in her chest. She should have hated him for how he’d treated her before, how he intended to use her for ransom, and maybe she did hate him, but not enough to wish him dead.

She _did_ believe in fate and maybe he was part of hers.

“ _Help_!” Emma cried out, hoping and praying to the gods that the crew could hear her. “Stay with me Killian.” She urged him, reaching for his wrist again, feeling for his pulse. It was weaker now, like the life was draining from him like the blood that was still streaming down his cheek.

“ _No_. No no.” The princess shifted, pressing her cheek to his chest. His heart was _barely_ beating, she could hardly hear it over the soft fall of rain. “Please.” She begged, pounding on his chest as she sat up. She had no medical training, no knowledge about what to do in a situation like this.

Emma leaned over him, pressing her palm to his temple, summoning the magic she knew was within her. She didn’t know what she was doing – for all she knew she could have been making it worse. She could feel the warmth flooding from her palm, making her feel woozy and disoriented.

But he wasn’t quite so cold and limp in her arms. His pulse was steady and strong beneath her fingertips as she pressed them to his neck. All that mattered was that he was living.

* * *

 

He looked so peaceful laying in his bed. Emma had lost track of time between when the storm ended and the crew was able to help her bring him to his cabin so she could tend to him. It felt like days, but she knew it had only been a few hours.

She spent the hours reading to him from one of the seafaring books she’d found on the shelves before. Constantly checking to make sure a fever hadn’t set in and that he was still breathing.

Finally she noticed his the muscles in his face flinching, a sigh of relief passing her lips as he started to come to.

“You took quite the hit to the head.” Emma offered gently, a faint smile on her lips as she looked down at the pirate, whose lashes were fluttering. She reached for the wet cloth, bringing it back to his temple that was still marred with dried blood.

“What happened?”

The princess shrugged, “Rigging came loose, struck you across the temple.” She frowned, “We thought you were gone.” Truth be told, had she not intervened with her magic, he would have been gone. Instead of looking forward to the sun’s return, she would have been dreading his sea burial.

Killian grimaced as he shifted, his hand moving to his head. “Bloody hell that hurts.”

Emma held up the cloth, “Its rum. I’m trying to keep it clean.” She gave him a firm look, before sitting the cloth aside.

“I’d rather that rum be _in_ me, rather than on my head.” He retorted dryly, shifting to sit up a little more. She could tell he was in pain, there was no way to miss the way his brows furrowed together and his lips were drawn thin. “The crew… did they all make it?”

She smiled proudly at him, “They are all accounted for _Captain_. They think you’re quite the hero, manning this ship without them.”

Emma reached out and gently brushed her fingers over his hand, before pulling away. She felt something _so_ deep for this man, something that she was so wildly unprepared for, but she couldn’t act on any of it. There was still every chance that once he recovered he’d still follow through with his plans. She couldn’t let herself get attached to him and yet, she could feel her own resolve quickly failing as she watched him.

The pirate dropped his gaze, “I’ve done it before. In Neverland.” He admitted with a shake of his head. “This isn’t my original crew, I lost them… Sore I’d never lose another crew again.”

Emma cupped his cheek gently, her thumb brushing over the rise of his cheek. “I have new respect for you.” She told him, leaning closer to him to plant a gentle kiss to his lips. “We almost lost you.” Her head told her that she shouldn’t have instigated that kiss; that she should have maintained a distance between them, but… she couldn’t do that. Not after she had almost lost him. It had been barely a day and yet she felt so intrinsically attached to this man. If she lived in any other realm, perhaps it would have seemed beyond the world of possibility, but in her land – things happened quite quickly.

Killian made a pained sound, pulling her out of her thoughts. “A strike to the temple should have… _How_?”

Emma felt her cheeks go pink. “It should have, yes. But luckily for you, you absconded with _The Savior_ , who has the ability to heal.” She smiled at him, biting down on her bottom lip. “Which is what I did. I used my magic and saved your life.”

His eyes widened with wonder, “ _Emma_.”

She shook her head, “I didn’t want to lose you like that.” She admitted, dropping her gaze to her hands. They were still red with his blood, but the lines in her palms were etched deeper, paler than they’d been before.

Emma was surprised when the pirate pushed himself up more on the bed, his hand cupping her cheek as he leaned in and pressed a searing kiss to her lips. She really shouldn’t have instigated before. She should have kept some distance between them. It was wrong and yet it felt so right.

“ _You_ need to rest _pirate_.” Emma chastised as she pulled back from him, licking her lips.

Killian actually pouted which was a sight to behold. This legendary pirate – feared by everyone who knew his name, was laid up in bed with a pout on his lips because _she_ wanted him to rest instead of kissing her.

“Don’t give me that look.” The princess stuck her chin up haughtily, casting her gaze away from him. “Or I shall have to cleanse your head with rum again.”

“She-devil.”

She snorted, rising from the edge of his bed. “Dirty pirate.”

“ _Enchantress_ , for you have bewitched me.”

“Cut it out codfish.”

Killian chuckled before the sound turned into a hiss of pain. “Bloody hell that hurts.”

“Which is why you should rest.”

“Only because you ask so _nicely_.”

Emma narrowed her eyes as she turned around to face the pirate captain. “That reminds me.” Her hands went to her hips, “Your crew elected me to be in charge while you were unconscious.”

“ _What_?”

She shrugged her shoulders, “Apparently I frighten them.”

Killian gave her an incredulous look, “I find that hard to believe.”

“If you weren’t already injured I _promise_ you that you’d now have a lovely red hand print on your cheek.” Emma retorted, one brow cocking upwards. “You should be nicer to your caregiver.”

“Perhaps, love, this is just who I am. You keep telling me to be nice, but … what you see is what you get.” He sank back against the pillows. “You’re a few centuries late if you wished to meet a nicer version of myself.”

Emma smiled softly at him, “I would assume that nicer version of yourself was when you were in the Navy?”

His brows shot upwards, “How do you know I was in the Navy?”

She gestured towards his desk, “Your books bare the insignia of the Navy,” Emma explained, offering a hesitant smile. “I was curious about them after you left.”

“You went through my things?”

Emma gave him a droll look, “And you _kidnapped_ me.”

“And according to you, you’ve won over my crew.” Killian snapped. “For all I know you’ve convinced them to sail straight back to your kingdom where a hangman’s noose waits for me.”

She rolled her eyes, turning her back on him. “I told them to maintain the course you’d set. Forgive me for being more concerned with your wellbeing over my own.” This man left her feeling so terribly confused. She was constantly at a loss as to whether she wished to kick him or kiss him. “It won’t happen again.”

“You could have escaped.”

Emma laughed harshly, “Yet I chose to save my pirate captor’s life. I suppose I fall right into that stereotypical naïve princess role.” She crossed her arms across her chest as she turned around to face him, surprised to see that he’d scooted himself to the edge of the bed. “You need to lay down.”

“I’m _fine_.”

“ _Killian_.” Emma said firmly, marching straight back to the bed. “Lay down, right now.”

“The crew might be afraid of you, but I’m not.” Killian insisted, catching one of her hands as she tried to push him back down. “Why did you save me?”

Emma frowned, tugging her hand free from his hold. “Because it was the right thing to do.” Her voice came out barely above a whisper. She lifted her hand and brushed her fingers over his temple, gently playing with the dark hair that curled along his face.

“Putting me out of my misery would have been the right thing to do.” Killian stated, his voice laced with emotion and sorrow. His good hand rested at her waist, she could feel the heat of his fingers through the thin material of the shirt she wore. “You should have let me die.”

Emma’s brows creased together and she shook her head. “Why would I have done that Killian?” Her heart ached for this man, for all that he must have endured. This wasn’t that fierce pirate Captain, who tried so hard to live up to how he was described in legends.

He leaned into her touch, rubbing his stubbly skin against her palm, making her smile at him. “It would have been apropos. I’ve always planned to kill _him_ or die trying.” Killian closed his eyes and even with them closed she could feel the pain that radiated from him. “He held me at bay with the rigging of my ship when he killed her.”

Emma knew she was a fool, that she was playing a dangerous game. It wasn’t like a princess to behave how she desired to. Nor how a captive should behave towards her captor. The pull she felt towards him was beyond labels or descriptors of their situation, it was greater than propriety’s mandates or appropriate conduct. Where others might have found her behavior to be wanton or ill-mannered, to her it made perfect sense.

“ _I_ don’t want you to die.” Emma whispered, rising up on her toes, pressing a kiss to his lips. She felt him tense beneath her touch. She pulled back, just enough to speak, her lips still brushing against his. “I want to know you.”

“ _Why_? I’m nothing but a pirate.”

Emma stroked his cheek, pressing her lips to his again. “You’re not just a pirate Killian. I gleaned enough from your bookshelves to know that you were in the Navy, you were a sailor… you had a brother.”

“His name was Liam.” Killian said quietly, his fingers stroking along her side. “He died a very long time ago.”

“Tell me about him.” Emma combed her fingers through his dark hair, before she pulled back. “Lay back down on the bed and talk to me about your past Killian.” Her heart broke for him. It seemed like everyone he cared about had died.

“Will you lay with me?” He sounded so young, so innocent. His fingers found her hand as he pulled her towards the bed. “I don’t want to be alone.”

Emma nodded her head, “Of course, Killian. I haven’t left your side since you were brought down here.” She told him. He climbed into bed and she quietly joined him, slipping beneath the covers beside him.

Killian wrapped his arms around her, keeping her crushed against his chest. “Must we talk about my past? It’s dark and pitiful.” He murmured, burying his nose into her hair. “Let’s talk about your past. I’m sure it’s full of far more enjoyable stories.”

Emma scoffed, “Please, I’ve spent my life trapped in a castle, because of who I am.” Her own arms wrapping around the pirate. “There’s nothing enjoyable about being the savior. At least _you_ had freedom here at sea.”

“That freedom has come at the price of the people I loved.” Killian told her, his arms tightening around her. “I’m not meant to be happy, love. Every time I am… something happens.”

“Like the rigging coming loose and hitting you?” Emma questioned, pulling back just enough to meet his eyes. “Were you happy?” She questioned, her brows pinched together. “Because, if you answer that honestly, I’ll forgive you for being so insufferable and cruel after our little… _dalliance_.”

Killian’s eyes widened at her little threat, his lips parting as he inhaled sharply. “Yes I was happy… But I’m not capable of being the man you deserve, _my_ princess.”

“And you think that the Dark One’s son is the man for me?” She laughed harshly. “Thank you for your kind regard, but _no_ thank you. Don’t treat me like I’m some invalid who doesn’t know what she wants.” Emma pushed at his chest, “I just want some validation here Killian.”

“ _Emma_ ,” His voice cracked as her name fell from his lips. “You might be the Savior, but I’m not looking for salvation.”

“Did I say I was offering salvation?” Emma gritted out. “Maybe I like you rough around the edges with walls ten feet high.”

“I’m not giving up my revenge.” Killian informed her, his eyes narrowing as he held the princess’ gaze.

“So be it.” Emma said simply, shrugging her shoulders. “But I’m not going to sit around here and fear you like I _think_ you want me to. You might have the world convinced that you’re some terrifying pirate, but that’s not _this_ man. That pirate isn’t the man that just asked me to lay with him, who’s holding onto me like some child holding his blanket.”

He huffed loudly, his eyes falling closed. “The people I care about get hurt Emma.”

“Then don’t care about _me_ , let me care about you.” Emma urged him, wrapping her arms around him tighter, pressing her face into the crook of her neck. This entire thing felt like madness. She should have been running from him instead of curling closer to him and holding him tightly. It was a mess of right and wrong, mind over heart.

A tried absolution of the mind and soul. 


	4. chapter four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo. It’s been like 8 months since I updated it? I’m sure a lot of you thought you’d never see this again, but heyyyy look what updated. I realize some of the previous chapters have some grammatical errors and stuff and I’m working on fixing that. It’s just going to take a few weeks.

Killian had fallen asleep not long after she’d joined him in bed. His eyes had fallen closed, his features softening, his breathing evening out – he looked so peaceful and young laying there in her arms. He had lost the rugged, rough edged features that he clung to when he was awake. She knew better than to _feel_ for him, but it didn’t seem to be something that she could just choose to ignore. The ache in her chest when she looked at him felt like it was part of who she was, like he was _meant_ to be there, even if it seemed impossible.

Emma gently stroked his cheek, brushing a lock of hair back that had fallen onto his forehead. His lashes fluttered as he came awake. “That feels nice.” He whispered, a soft sigh slipping from his lips.

She smiled down at him, her fingers gingerly playing over his temple, before she ran them through his hair. “How are you feeling?”

“Better.” He replied. “Slight twinge of a headache, that’s all.” He shifted, stretching out a little beside her. “How long did I sleep?”

“Several hours.” Emma told him, “Did you know you’re a clingy sleeper.” She teased lightly.

Killian shook his head. “I can’t say that I knew that.” He chuckled, reaching up to play with the end of her braid. “But you did call me a child clinging to his blanket earlier, so I shouldn’t really be surprised.”

“I was just stating the facts.”

He rolled his eyes. “How pray tell have you survived in court with that attitude?”

Emma shrugged. “I’ve spent a lot of my time behind closed doors. I’m letting it all out with you.” She arched a brow. “Besides, I think my attitude is what has you wanting to accost me so frequently.”

“Have I _accosted_ you without you wanting me to?” Killian questioned and while his voice had an edge of sarcasm to it, his face was very sincere.

“No.” Emma shook her head, holding his gaze. “For what little we’ve done, I wanted all of it and more.” She pressed her lips together. “I did not _choose_ who I am being forced to marry. In fact, it’s the last thing that I want. Because I know that as soon as I am delivered to the Dark One’s castle, he will expect an heir from his son to lay claim to _my_ kingdom one day.” Her eyes fell closed and she rolled onto her back, not wanting to face him as she spoke. “This situation is messy, Killian. You made it clear to me that I am just a bargaining chip.”

“I thought I also made it clear that I was not playing you when I expressed my attraction and desires.” Killian said, his voice a little strained.

“I saved your life when I could have and should have let you die. Your crew would have feared me because of what I am and I could have gone _home_. I’m not saying this to make you feel like you owe me a debt because I saved you, because we both know that that’s not how either of us operate. I’m just…” She shook her head, moving to get up.

“I’m not looking for absolution Emma.” Killian said, reaching out to grab her arm, keeping her from leaving his side.

Emma’s brows furrowed together. “Well you’re in luck, I’m not giving absolution.” She moved to sit back on the edge of the bed. “I won’t forgive you for kidnapping me. But I won’t hate you either. For the little experience I have in life, I do understand that life is a mess and sometimes situations shape you for the worst, but I’m not going to hold that against you.”

Killian trailed his fingers over her arm. “That’s surprisingly insightful for a woman who says she’s been kept behind closed doors.” He moved to sit beside her, his jaw set hard. “I have a death sentence. One way or the other I will die. Whether it be by a hangman’s noose, the Dark One’s magic, or by my own doing.”

She fixed him with a look. “Then why are you fixing _me_ with one? The Dark One will not give up his dagger over me. He’d kill me just to prove that point. I might be the Savior but I’m not immortal nor am I invincible. I can die. I would be collateral for your revenge.”

He turned to look at her, his expression falling. “I’m sorry Emma.” He said quietly, his gaze dropping to the floor in front of him. “I believed that this plan was fool proof. That for once I’d have him trapped and I could enact my revenge.”

Emma reached for his hand. “If you did succeed you would become him. The Dark One’s curse transfers to the person who kills the previous one. You would become the very thing you’ve hated for all these years Killian. Is that what you want?”

Killian met her gaze, his lashes fluttering. “No.”

“I didn’t think so. Together we might be able to find some way to stop him, but this is not the answer.” Emma said, her voice wavering as she spoke. “Are you truly satisfied with this life Killian? Living with a death sentence you can easily avoid?”

“How?”

“You have a princess sat in your bed who could grant you immunity from death at any shore.” She told him.

“I don’t want to be landlocked Emma.”

Emma shook her head. “I didn’t say you would be. I have every intention of staying here with you. But we _will_ have to return to my kingdom, to tell my parents that I will not marry Baelfire and that I will be staying with you.”

“That’s a naïve hope Emma. Your parents will not allow you to stay aboard a pirate vessel because you simply choose to.”  

Emma stuck out her chin. “My parents believe in…” _True Love_. Was that even what this is? She was so wide-eyed, hopeful, and full of faith that it was possible she was leading herself astray. Could something as dysfunctional as this be True Love? “They believe in me and if I feel passionately enough about this, they’ll listen.”

Killian arched a brow. “You’re putting a lot of faith in a man like me.”

“That’s because I’m putting faith in _this_ man,” Emma said, reaching out to cup his cheek. “And not the one who comes out up on deck. I like this man. Quite a lot. Despite his flaws and transgressions.”

His hand slid down to her hip and he urged her closer, “I haven’t been _this_ man in a very long time Emma. I’m a shadow of the man who used to be so much more than vengeful pirate. I don’t know if I can ever reclaim that version of myself.”

Emma shifted beside him, drawing her legs up beneath herself so she could cup both of his cheeks. “I’m choosing to see the best in you Killian. Don’t betray me.”

Killian leaned in and kissed her softly. “I won’t Emma.” He muttered against her lips. “I want to live. For the first time in forever, I don’t _want_ to die.”

Emma’s heart fluttered at his words. She knew that her very purpose in life, as the Savior, was to inspire hope in people’s lives. She was meant to restore happy endings ruined by the Evil Queen, and she was meant to protect, and inspire. Or so the prophecy had gone, the one many believed was ruined by the Evil Queen’s spell that nearly destroyed everything. Only it hadn’t and many believed that prophecy was no longer applicable, but clearly… she still served that purpose.

She cupped his cheek as she leaned into his kiss, her mouth slanting over his with an edge of hunger. Her freehand slid down his chest, following a similar path she had taken before the storm had struck. Her fingers barely brushed over the prominent bulge at the front of his leather trousers, earning her a groan from him.

“Someone is going to interrupt again.”

Emma shook her head, tracing the outline of him through his trousers, “They’ve been given strict orders not to bother you. They think you’re resting.” She said lowly. “Is this not something you want _Captain_?”

Killian smirked at her, “It’s almost what I want.” He told her, his fingers trailing down her arm. “You don’t have to do this because we were interrupted before.”

She arched a brow. “I’m doing this because I want to.” Emma tugged gently at the laces of his pants. “Because I’m curious and I want to learn. I’ve heard so many stories about this from my maids, but… well, you know.” She pulled her hand away then, leaning in so that her lips were barely brushing his. “I might even want this to go further this time.” Emma said in a husky tone, kissing him before he had a chance to reply.

While she had been hurt by the way he’d treated her before, right after he’d brought her to her first release, Emma was more than willing to leave that to yesterday and embrace today. They were both rough around the edges, him especially, and she wasn’t sure she wanted to delay the inevitable. There was a part of her that wanted to use this because she _knew_ that the Dark One would never allow her to marry his son if he _knew_ who had had her first. But those thoughts were no better than his own plan to use her to his advantage. They both had reasons to use each other and she wanted to believe that they could look past that and have something true.

With a surge of boldness Emma moved to straddle his hips, a gasp leaving her as she felt him pressing up against her through the material of their trousers. She shifted, rocking against him, in a motion akin to riding a horse. His hand went to her hip, holding her still, as he broke from the kiss.

“Emma?” He searched her eyes. “Is this really what you want?”

“I don’t want to put it off any longer.” Emma said with a wry grin. “If you’re up to it that is.”

Killian laughed softly. “You’re a hell of a woman.”

“What can I say? You gave me a taste of something incredible and now I want a full bite.” Emma said lowly, leaning in to kiss him again, raking her fingers through his hair. His arm slid around her waist, holding her close to him, giving her enough room to allow her to grind down against him again.

Though she’d had no choice in her kidnapping, she had the ability to choose now and _that_ was what she was doing. She wanted him and she was going to have him, even if it was a strange new world for her. Though her maids had talked, she’d always been dissuaded from learning about any of _that_ by her mother. She had always expected that her mother would tell her about sex before she was married, but she’d sent her off with a warm wishes and not a clue as to what faced her.

Killian had introduced her to something new and exciting. Her body was alight with desire she’d never known before. Every rock of her hips brought her pressed deliciously against him, little sparks of need ghosting through her belly, making her all but dizzy with want for him. She knew what it felt like to have his fingers twisting inside her, coaxing her towards the edge of oblivion, but what she felt pressed up between the apex of her thighs was significantly larger.

Emma broke from the kiss, her fingers trailing over his cheeks. “Will it hurt?”

Killian shook his head, his hook resting at her hip. “No, love. You may feel discomfort, but pain should not be part of this.”

Emma narrowed her eyes. “My maids said-”

“If your maids said that there was pain then the men they were with did a piss poor job at getting them ready.” Killian said, nipping at her bottom lip. “I’m sure you haven’t forgotten when I _fucked_ you with my fingers… Did you hurt then?”

“The only pain I felt then was what you said to me after.” Emma said tightly, giving a tug at his dark hair. “You also said you left me _intact_?”

“Have you been utterly deprived of all knowledge about your own body?”

Emma gave him a droll look. “You can now see my displeasure with being married off to someone I don’t even know. I don’t even know _myself_ and I was intended to just give all of this to him.”

Killian rubbed his lips together, his eyes flickering over her face. “I would assume that you’ve noticed that what you feel right now is quite a bit larger than my fingers.” He started, brushing his thumb over her bottom lip. “Your _barrier_ , in essence, which I said I left intact, is the only thing that might cause some pain.” He explained to her. “But it should only real hurt if I don’t get you suitably aroused or if you tense up.”

Emma was taking mental notes. “I don’t think there will be any problem getting me aroused.” She said, brushing her fingers over his temples. “Though tensing up I can’t promise I won’t do.” She made a face. “But that’s it?”

“Given how wanton you were yesterday, I have complete faith that you will be _more_ than satisfied with your first go at this.” Killian pressed a kiss to her lips. “But I promise that you’ll have cried out my name _twice_ before I even enter you.” He smirked at her, his eyes glinting with mischief. “Get up and get that shirt and those trousers off.”

“Aye aye Captain.” Emma said, moving to get off of him, her legs trembling a little as she stood up. Her fingers fumbled with the laces as she pushed them off her hips, her cheeks going red as she bared herself to him once more. He’d already had his face between her thighs and yet she still felt embarrassment as he leaned back on his forearms and watched her undress.

Killian stroked his lips as he watched her, his eyes raking over her skin as she removed her shirt. “How did you imagine your first time, love?”

Emma pursed her lips. “If I said it was with a pirate, would you believe me?”

“No.” He said with an incredulous look. “I don’t think I would and yet, at the same time, perhaps I would.” Killian canted his head to the side, beckoning her closer. “And all those thoughts never led you to pleasuring yourself?”

“I already told you no.”

“I’m just in disbelief.” Killian said, reaching out to rest his hand at her hip as she came to stand in front of him. “All that pent up desire over the years and no relief.”

Emma bit down on her bottom lip. “Now I know what it feels like.” She let out a shaky breath before she lifted her hand to her breast, groping it the way he had yesterday, the way that he’d made such delicious fire burn in her belly.

“That’s a girl.” Killian breathed out, leaning in to press a kiss to the hollow of her ribs, trailing his lips down to her navel. His fingers at her hip slowly trailed downwards between her thighs, featherlike touches over already slick folds. “Look at you. The good little virginal princess… so fucking wet.”

“You’re so cocky.” Emma said lowly, her breath caught somewhere in the back of her throat as she looked down at him. “Your mouth could be put to better use.”

Killian smirked. “You’re a fast learner. But that’s not my plan right now.” He shook his head slowly as he ran his fingers between her legs again, his fingers gliding over her again, brushing over that little bundle of nerves. “See, my plan is to show you one hell of a good time. Starting with this.”

Emma reached out and gripped his shoulder for support as he stroked his fingers over that bundle of nerves again and she swore she was going to lose her balance. It was like a white hot lance of pleasure straight through her. “ _Killian_.”

He gave her a heated look. “Do you like that _princess_?”

Emma could only nod as he gave all of his attention to that little point of pleasure, his hook digging into her hip as he held her steady. She felt the coil of desire within her, her breathing shallow, her heart pounding so hard she could hear it in her ears. For something so sinful, it felt like heaven. Like she could float right up to the ceiling from the pleasure coursing through her.

“I’m going to…” Emma panted out, feeling the faint flutters of the buildup she’d felt yesterday.

“Say it love. You know what I called it.”

Emma’s eyes snapped open to look down at her. “I’m so close.” She said, pointedly ignoring the word. “ _Oh gods_.” She bit down on her lip, his name slipping past in a breathy moan. She was right on the cusp and he wasn’t letting up.

Until he did.

“Say it Emma.” He said lowly, “Say it or I won’t let you.”

She glared down at him. “You’re a bastard.”

“ _Pirate_.” Killian retorted with no small amount of sass as he widened his eyes and looked up at her.

“If you don’t get back to it, I’m going to make myself _come_.” Emma gritted out, that challenging flare coming out in her. He seemed to insight that in her. The boldness that always lurked under the surface of her.

Killian gave a laugh of triumph, his fingers returning to her slick, aching, flesh. He showed no mercy this time. His fingers played over her folds, before overwhelming the bundle of nerves until her release washed over her in a swell of pleasure. Her head fell back as his name left her lips in a far-too-loud moan that she prayed wouldn’t attract the crew to interrupt. She didn’t care. They could interrupt if they wanted to but she wasn’t stopping.

Her legs nearly gave out from beneath her and she would have lost her footing if he hadn’t pulled her onto his lap, drawing her legs around his waist. He all but attacked her with a needy, desperate kiss, his tongue exploring her mouth, mirroring what she desired another part of his anatomy to be doing elsewhere.

Emma wound her fingers through his hair, tugging sharply at the strands of hair as she ground herself down against him. She wasn’t sated yet. Though her nerves were on end from her release, she still ached for something _more_ and she knew exactly what it was that her body craved. She didn’t have to have experienced it before to _know_ what would satisfy it. _Him_.

She tugged at the hem of his shirt, drawing it upwards, wanting to him just as bare as she was. Killian’s fingers tangled in her hair, his hook scraping over the bare skin of her back as he drew her closer. He dragged his teeth over her bottom lip as he broke from the kiss.

“You’re too dressed.” Emma told him, letting out a playful growl.

Killian smirked. “And you’ve only screamed my name _once_.” He told her, moving them so that she was on her back on the bed. He rose slowly from the bed, drawing his shirt off, before undoing the laces of his trousers.

Emma licked her lips as she watched him, taking in the sight as he bared himself for her. Her eyes fell to his cock, swallowing thickly as she took it in. “Bloody hell.” She muttered, nearly under her breath.

“Now _princess_.” He teased, moving once more to join her on the bed. “What would the courts say if they heard such crass words?”

Emma fixed him with a look. “You should know better than to think that I’m some simpering, angelic, princess.” She said lowly. “Seeing as all I want right now is for you to _fuck_ me.” She crooked a finger at him.

“Not yet love.” Killian said lowly, moving to rest above her, his too-blue gaze flecked with lust. “You’ve only screamed for me _once_.” He smirked. “I don’t go back on my promises.”

“Then you best watch you promise me.” Emma said, tugging at his hair. “Because I’ll hold you to them.”

Killian smirked at her. “Dully noted.” He scraped his teeth over her collarbone, his tongue darting out over her skin. “I shan’t make promises I can’t keep.” He told her.

“Is _that_ a promise?” Emma said sassily, hooking one leg over the back of his leg. She felt bold him, bolder than she would have perhaps if this had been anyone else. There was something about Killian that felt so easy to be with. Despite what he was and who he was, she just _knew_ that he wouldn’t hurt her. Blind faith, foolish as it were.

“Perhaps.” He retorted, trailing a row of hot, open-mouthed, kisses down the valley of her breasts, traveling downward, growling against her skin.

Emma scraped her fingernails over his scalp, groaning as his mouth danced lower, his hot breath meeting her slick flesh. She spread her legs wider, accommodating his shoulders between her thighs. Her lashes fluttered as his mouth descended upon her, his tongue pressing into her in the most sinful of ways. She cried out, tugging at his hair as her back arched up off the bed.

His fingers dug into her hip, certain to leave their mark on her and a part of her wanted it. She wanted the red welts from the scrape of his hook and the purple finger shaped bruises. If they did fall apart, if he did betray her trust, she wanted it to be known who had had her first. She’d made her choice. This was who she wanted.

She had to wonder if it was so normal for him to get her there so _fast_. From what her maids had spoken of, this wasn’t a common occurrence at all. But Killian – he could have her _right there_ , screaming out his name as the pleasure tore through her.

Her breathing had barely evened back out again before he was moving up her body, kissing along her skin, before claiming her lips in a heated kiss. She could taste herself on his tongue as her lips parted to accept it into her mouth. Her own tongue tangled with his, battling for the dominance in the kiss.

Emma could feel him pressing against her. His cock sliding so deliciously over her sensitive flesh. She groaned into the kiss, her hips rocking forward, seeking _more_. His fingers and his mouth had given her _almost_ everything that she wanted. But she craved the unknown. She craved _him_.

“Don’t tense, love.” He rasped out against her lips.

Emma’s lashes fluttered as she looked up at him. “Don’t say that because then I _will_ tense.”

“Why would you do that?”

“Because I’m stupid.” Emma laughed, playing her fingers through his hair. “I look when I’m told not to look. I’ll tense if you tell me not to tense.”

“Is that why you’re here? Did someone tell you once upon a time not to _fuck_ pirates?” He questioned, grinding himself against her. “Is that why you’re so obstinate.”

Emma nodded her head, her words stifled as she felt him start to press into her. Her lips formed a silent _oh_ , fingers digging into his shoulders. “How… the _hell_.” The words died on her lips as he started to fill her steadily.

“You alright love?” Killian questioned, stroking her cheek. He had stilled his movements, giving her time to adjust to him. “Have I hurt you?”

“No. It doesn’t hurt. It’s just…” She shook her head. “You are quite large.” Emma licked her lips, taking a deep breath before she shifted. The motion brought more of him into her and they both groaned at the friction it created. “

Killian brushed his lips over hers. “Reach down, lass. Learn how to make this feel even better for yourself.”

Emma ran her hand downward, reaching down where they were joined together. “Aren’t you supposed to be moving?”

“For someone with so little experience…”

“I know what I want. What feels _right_.” Emma said lowly, her eyes locking with his as her fingers found that little bundle of nerves that he’d been playing so well before. She moaned, her back arching and he took that as an invitation to start moving. He thrust into her more fully before drawing out, repeating the action again and again. She felt the twinge of pain as her maidenhead broke, but the tenderness gave way to incredible pleasure. No one could take this choice from her. Some part of her would always be _here_. With him. This moment forever captured in this dimly lit space.

There was no pirate. There was no princess. There was only two people who had been looking for something unattainable until they found each other. While there was every chance that the sea of life would inevitably sweep them apart, this was a moment that couldn’t be washed away.


End file.
